


Luxu's Last Life

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Series: Beyond The End [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fan theory, KH3 Speculation, KH3 spoilers, Make sure you've watched KH3's Secret Ending first, Observations, Spoilers for like the entire franchise, i don't even know what this is, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Luxu takes some time to reflect on his life, his goals, and his duties.





	Luxu's Last Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through texts with my bestie when I remembered an observation on one of her headcanons. Whilst ambiguous, there is some evidence for Braig being his own person prior to the Luxu thing. Since this is an interesting idea, I've decided to write about it.

Luxu watched the cocky, dark-haired man from a distance. He had been checking in a lot lately, observing his schedule and mannerisms. As far as he was concerned, Braig was the perfect candidate to be his next vessel: strong, ambitious, resilient. He wasn't exactly trustworthy, but he was still close to Xehanort – and his Master's Keyblade.

But it wasn't yet the time for action. Luxu had learned much about acting over his years, needing to blend in with each new body, but even with his skills, it was too risky to take over Braig before his ideal opportunity presented itself. However, watching had always been his role, so patience was something he had in spades. The only time he had ever been noticed was when Ava was too nosy, her righteous self getting in his way. But that hardly mattered; it had been a long time ago, and she could interfere no longer.

Often when he observed, he did so from the darkness between worlds. This ability was his most useful, allowing him to remain undetected, and it was through this method that he knew of Xehanort's experiments, of their plans. Braig, and the remaining apprentices, would take their chances on a new world and become Nobodies. And when they did, Luxu would be ready.

~~~

_Xigbar._

He rolled the name he had been given over in his mind, sneering with malicious glee. It was fitting: no longer was he really Luxu, and no longer was the man Braig. Something that remained of the old life of this body, and yet was entirely new.

Greed and a patient longing filling his heart, he turned his gaze to the nearby Keyblade that rested carelessly in Xehanort's grasp.

_Won't be long now. Not compared to how long I've waited to have it back._

His Master's Keyblade would be in his hands again in this lifetime, he knew, even if it took him fifteen years. Once Xehanort would finally expire, whether it be from old age or wounds, his long vigil would finally be over. So Luxu resigned himself to his fate.

~~~

Xigbar pulled an ancient book from the darkness within his mind, resting it across his lap from where he sat across the hard, white bed.

 _Perhaps I truly am nearing the end of my life,_ he chuckled darkly to himself. _It's getting so hard to remember these days, without this old thing._

He opened the journal to its most recent entry, the last thing he had written before this vessel. It was too risky to write anything in it now, but he knew that he could read it in peace.

His gleaming golden eye scanned the page until he found the section he was looking for.

 

_**Entry XIII** _

_**Perhaps the time has come to intervene. I need only play the role of a fool desirous of the Keyblade's power. I will don the mask of his ally in order to keep watch over my Keyblade from close by.** _

 

Reading over it a few times, he closed and dismissed the book, sighing heavily. Even though it had become his everyday life, this was still an act. The lines between Luxu and Braig blurred further with each passing day, and he couldn't understand how quickly the act had become part of his new identity. He found comfort in the similarities between Braig's gestures and those of his Master, and briefly distracted himself with the idea that that was why he had chosen this body out of all of them.

This body, this name, this life. It may very well be his last, but his Master would return once more, and he would live to see it with his own eye. After so many decades, that was all that mattered to him anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The entry written is an excerpt from Secret Report 13. The phrase 'I will don the mask of his ally' is where it gets ambiguous, but could easily be used in favour of both interpretations. Either Braig was his own person, and had already established himself as Xehanort's ally, or Luxu was Braig all along and somehow gained his trust. 
> 
> Either way, Luxu was my third guess at “Maybe Braig is from Back Cover era, but who would he be?”, so his reveal wasn't a huge surprise for me. H̵i̵s̵ ̵d̵e̵a̵t̵h̵ ̵w̵a̵s̵ ̵m̵o̵r̵e̵ ̵s̵h̵o̵c̵k̵i̵n̵g̵ ̵t̵o̵ ̵m̵e̵. In order, my guesses had been: Master of Masters (mannerisms); Brain (name, appearance); and Luxu (as a total mystery).  
> In hindsight, it makes a lot of sense, too. Braig and Xigbar's mannerisms resembled that of The MoM, and yet were something of a diluted version of them, as though he had learned them rather than naturally developed them.


End file.
